U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0286797, entitled, Novel Quinoxaline Derivatives and Their Medical Use discloses novel quinoxaline derivatives having medical utility, to use of the quinoxaline derivatives of the invention for the manufacture of a medicament, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the quinoxaline derivatives of the invention, and to methods of treating a disorder, disease or a condition of a subject, which disorder, disease or condition is responsive to positive modulation of AMPA receptor mediated synaptic responses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,912, entitled, Quinoxalines discloses a Quinoxaline useful as broad spectrum antimicrobials in human and veterinary medicine; novel intermediates useful in their preparation; processes for their production from the appropriate quinoxaline, N-monoxide quinoxaline, quinoxaline carboxylic acid or furazan oxide are disclosed.